克萊因
克萊因（Klein、クレイン） 是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍。他是克拉莉涅的哥哥以及the son of Pent and Louise from 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍. In his support conversations with Dieck, he is revealed to be nineteen years old. He makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. 資料 Klein is the leader of a mercenary group from Etruria. He hired Thea and her squad of pegasus knights. His troop is stationed in the Western Isles when 羅伊's army arrives there. Klein receives orders to enter a battle against Roy to protect the villagers. However, he is persuaded to switch sides by either Roy or Clarine, and then convinces Thea to do the same. He is very fond of his younger sister, but still considers her to be young and inexperienced, and does not hesitate to scold her when he thinks that it is needed. After the war, Klein becomes an ambassador of Etruria. 在遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;銀色貴公子 :A young general of Etruria. Clarine's brother. Treats all as equals登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度： 弓 |Skill= 勇者之弓 冰點 }} 弓 |Skill= 勇者之弓+ 冰點 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 ''The Binding Blade Recruitment He appears as an enemy in Chapter 11A or Chapter 10B. To recruit him, have Roy or Clarine speak to him. 基礎數據 |-|Easy/Normal= |-|Hard= 進階數據 |60% |35% |40% |45% |50% |15% |25% |} Supports *克拉莉涅 *Dieck *Thea *Elffin *Perceval 總體 Klein is a typical pre-promoted unit with lower base stats than if a non pre-promote was trained. However, in Hard Mode, his stats will start out higher, giving him a little more consistency. A Hard Mode Klein will have higher Luck and Resistance than Wolt, but lower HP and Skill. In Normal Mode, Klein's stats will be lower than Igrene's, the other pre-promote sniper, except in luck; however, Klein has some good supports that grow at a quicker pace than Igrene's (in Hard Mode, their stats will be the same, except Klein having much higher luck). Klein has fairly high growths for a pre-promote, and combined with his stat boost in Hard Mode and high weapon rank he will be competent throughout the entire game. He may be a more favorable bow user than Wolt and Dorothy since his bases are less problematic to deal with, and he is slightly better than Igrene thanks to his higher growths and earlier join time. He is very good at slaying flying units since he tends to kill them in one hit with a Silver Bow. Klein has many supports that can fix his low defense, as well as a few that can increase his avoid. 名言 英雄雲集 :Klein/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 '''Klein - Silver Prince' (銀の貴公子 Gin no kikōshi) *Klein put down his bow and became an ambassador for Etruria. He used his diplomatic abilities to settle various foreign affairs, and while he was in office, he made sure that Etruria was the center of a peaceful and prosperous continent. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Klein is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * 語源 Klein is German and Dutch for small. 軼事 *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Klein landed 35th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *Klein is indirectly mentioned in Fire Emblem; The Blazing Blade. If both Pent and Louise are present during the battle against the dragon, they can have a support conversation together where it is revealed that Louise is pregnant with Klein. 圖片 File:Suzuki Klein.jpg|Artwork of Klein by Rika Suzuki. File:Klein Heroes.png|Artwork of Klein from Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Klein Fight.png|Artwork of Klein from Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Klein Skill.png|Artwork of Klein from Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Klein Damaged.png|Artwork of Klein from Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:B05-037HN.png|Klein as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Kleiningame.png|Klein's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Klein in battle.JPG|Klein's battle model in The Binding Blade. File:Klein operating a ballista.JPG|Klein operating a Ballista in The Binding Blade. File:EnemyKlein.png|Klein as an enemy in The Binding Blade. File:Klein FEH combat sprite.png|Klein's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色